1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer security. More particularly, this invention relates to modification of user access permissions on a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data security policies typically determine who has access to an organization's stored data on various computer systems. These policies are rarely static. Users from within the organization, e.g., employees, partners, contractors, can pose a threat as severe as threats from outside the organization. Thus, as the structure and personnel makeup of the organization change, the security policy should be adjusted from time to time. Yet, information technology (IT) departments often find it difficult to manage user access rights and to ensure that needed information is conveniently available, while still protecting the organization's sensitive data.
Current techniques available to IT personnel include review and maintenance of access control lists, in conjunction with administration of user names, passwords, and the extension of such techniques to include biometrics, encryption, and limitation of access to a single sign-on. Such techniques are inefficient, often inaccurate, and become impractical in the context of large, complex organizations whose structure and personnel are constantly changing.